prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 6, 2014 NXT results
The November 6, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 25, 2014. Summary Shockwaves reverberated throughout the NXT Universe after a truly earth-shattering edition of WWE NXT. The show kicked off with the latest stop on Sami Zayn's road to redemption, as the fiery French-Canadian took on Tyler Breeze, and reached an unexpected crescendo with the arrival of Finn Bálor! The world-travelled grappler made his highly anticipated debut by backing up Hideo Itami in a fight against The Ascension. With the words of NXT Champion Adrian Neville — “We all know you can’t win the big one.” — stuck in his head, Sami Zayn continued on his road to redemption, taking on Tyler Breeze. Prince Pretty nearly ended the match with a few quick roll-ups early on, reminding Zayn how close he was to another crushing loss. Though Breeze controlled the bout early on, Zayn dug down deep and found the will to fight back. Zayn fired up and survived everything Breeze threw at him, eventually clocking Prince Pretty with the Helluva Kick to earn the victory! After the bout, Zayn felt he was finally ready to face Neville for the NXT Title and issued a challenge for next week. Neville accepted and NXT GM William Regal confirmed the bout for next Thursday, setting the stage for Zayn's biggest match to date. Seeking to bounce back from his loss to Sami Zayn several weeks ago, Tyson Kidd stepped into the ring with Dash Wilder this week. The gritty North Carolinian forced Kidd to retreat early on, but the savvy Hart Dungeon graduate found his way back onto offense and wore Wilder down, picking up the win via submission with the Sharpshooter. After Becky Lynch's betrayal, Bayley was out for retribution against the Irish Diva and her new pal, Sasha Banks. The happy-go-lucky Diva found an ally in an unlikely source, former rival and current NXT Women's Champion Charlotte. While Bayley was fired up to get her hands on Becky, that rage may have cost her and Charlotte in the end. The new duo of Sasha & Becky worked together extremely well to prevent Charlotte from tagging in Bayley, allowing Sasha to roll up a distracted Bayley for the victory! Konnor & Viktor seemed confident as they called out Hideo Itami for the face-to-face meeting the Japanese sensation demanded, vowing to rid NXT of Itami once and for all. Itami was all smiles as he walked out to the ramp by himself before gesturing for his backup: Finn Bálor! The NXT Universe erupted in cheers as the debuting Irish Superstar stood side-by-side with Itami and charged into battle with The Ascension. Bálor and Itami pummeled the monsters into the canvas, with Bálor unleashing a pair of vicious diving double stomps on Konnor. Itami promised that the odds would be evened, and Bálor helped him prove that, as the two friends stood tall over the longest reigning Tag Team Champions in NXT history! Results ; ; *Sami Zayn defeated Tyler Breeze in a NXT Championship No. 1 Contender Match (10:30) *Tyson Kidd defeated Dash Wilder (4:30) *Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch defeated Bayley and Charlotte (8:00) *Dark match: Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) Image Gallery NXT_248_Photo_01.jpg NXT_248_Photo_02.jpg NXT_248_Photo_03.jpg NXT_248_Photo_04.jpg NXT_248_Photo_05.jpg NXT_248_Photo_06.jpg NXT_248_Photo_07.jpg NXT_248_Photo_08.jpg NXT_248_Photo_09.jpg NXT_248_Photo_10.jpg NXT_248_Photo_11.jpg NXT_248_Photo_12.jpg NXT_248_Photo_13.jpg NXT_248_Photo_14.jpg NXT_248_Photo_15.jpg NXT_248_Photo_16.jpg NXT_248_Photo_17.jpg NXT_248_Photo_18.jpg NXT_248_Photo_19.jpg NXT_248_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #122 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #248 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events